Recuerdos de un youkai
by Hojesama Ku
Summary: Imagenes que por durante años habian permanecido en lo mas profundo de su memoria vuelven a surgir a su presente... la pregunta.. podra seguir adelante y superar las triteza que proboca la perdida?..CAPITULO UNICO.. YK X K y K x H. (n.n)


" RECUERDOS DE UN YOUKAI"

" _**Alimentar nuestra alma con recuerdos, con memorial lo único que hace es cegarnos ante lo que tenemos delante de nosotros... tenemos que seguir adelante y guardar solamente las experiencias gratas y las que nos ayudaron a seguir adelante... nadie puede traer el pasado de vuelta... nadie..." ( HK )**_

_**- + - + -**_

Kuronue! Vuelve! No vale la pena!- gritaba con desesperación el zorro Youkai mientras veía como su compañero regresaba en busca de su amuleto perdido...

No! Kurama, lo necesito! – recalco este mientras toma la delicada gema entre sus manos...

Kuronue! No! Fueron las ultimas palabras que puedo pronunciar el kitsune al ver como las afiladas estacas de bambú atravesaban el cuerpo del cuervo ocasionándole heridas mortales...

Kurama... no vuelvas kitsune estúpido!... corre! salva tu vida!...- luego de esto silencio y oscuridad...

**-+-+-**

- Kuronue!- exclamo Shuuchi Minamino mientras se levantaba sobresaltado y se quedaba sentado en su suave cama... aun podía sentir la terrible angustia y el dolor que aquellas imágenes traídas a su mente le habían ocasionado...

" nuevamente tuve ese sueño... por que lo seguiré teniendo? Acaso... acaso aun me sentiré culpable por la muerte Kuronue?... acaso ese terrible recuerdo no me dejara de seguir adelante?...-

Lentamente fue colocándose de pie pues sabia a la perfección que el intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente seria una tarea imposible, pues ya que en noches pasadas había tenido aquel sueño y luego de eso no pudo volver a dormir...

- " maldición, este sueño se ah vuelto mas frecuente desde que Yusuke, Kuwabara , Hiei y yo nos enfrentamos contra Yakumo y los tres dioses youkai para impedir que reestablecieran el mundo de la oscuridad y cuando uno de esos miserables tomo la forma de Kuronue y trajo a mi memoria aquel trágico día..."

sentimientos de culpa, odio, resentimiento y de tristeza habían estado predominando en la mente y en el corazón de Kurama desde aquel enfrentamiento, desde que vio a su antiguo camarada personificado en ese youkai... con cuidado de no tropezarse con alguna de sus cosas tiradas en el suelo se dirijo a la ventana para ver como lentamente comenzaba a caer una suave llovizna y las delgadas gotas de agua se deslizaban en los cristales de la ventana y comenzó a recordar algunos detalles de su vida pasada... de cuando era el gran y poderoso Youko Kurama el zorro youkai que por miles de años robo los grandes tesoros del makai y que traiciono a muchos por alcanzar sus objetivos... sin embargo uno de los recuerdos que en ese momento predominaban en su mente era de cómo conoció a su primer compañero y amigo el Youkai llamado Kuronue...

( n/a: a partir de este momento la historia se convierte en un punto de vista, es decir que Kurama la contara)

" recuerdo que un día que me encontraba en el makai dando una de mis muy frecuentes 'vueltas' en busca de algo interesante que robar o por lo menos para pasar el tiempo escuche a un par de youkai los cuales comenzaron a hablar de una gema muy preciada sin percatarse de que me encontraba escuchando atentamente detrás de ellos..."

estas seguro?... mas te vale que no sea otro de tus inventos para jugarme una broma como sueles hacerlo!...-

esta vez es en serio! Eh oído que en el interior de un antiguo castillo del norte se esconde una preciada gema de color sangre la cual esta incrustada en un marco de plata... según eh oído la gema esta hecha con la sangre de su antiguo dueño...-

- espera un momento! Me hablas del castillo al que perteneció al Youkai llamado Yoro no Wani? (XD) acaso no lo sabes idiota! Ese castillo esta maldito! Todo aquel que entra en el no se le vuelve a ver! Si tu quieres arriesgar tu vida por algo así adelante ve! Yo no lo haré...-

oye relájate! Yo no sabia de tal leyenda ni a quien le había pertenecido la joya... crees que de verdad arriesgaría mi vida por algo así? Para nada! Lo mejor será que me olvide de eso y ya...-

si, eso será lo mejor... solo alguien de verdad ambicioso y que le guste esa clase de riesgo trataría de ir a aquel lugar...- " dijo uno de los youkais mientras ambos se alejaban de donde me encontraba, mi primera reacción fue colocar un rostro de satisfacción y dije:"

hn, con que una gema de color sangre y plata dentro de un castillo maldito... eso es lo que justamente estaba buscando para entretenerme...-

" luego de eso me retire a mi guarida a esperar a que cayera la noche y dirigir me a aquel lugar... a media noche después de unas horas de camino me encontraba delante de un castillo de aspecto tétrico como muchas cosas en el makai: este se encontraba rodeado de un espeso bosque, el castillo de piedra tenia un color negro del cual se podía distinguir algunos detalles que estaban pintados con sangre la cual se veía fresca.. probablemente de todos aquellos youkais que intentaron tomar la gema, sin embargo lo que mas llamaba la atención es que claramente se podían escuchar el quejido de almas en el interior de este lo cual no era muy usual y fue cuando recordé la historia de aquel Youkai : Yoro no Wani ( que en teoría se traduce: cocodrilo de la noche) ( XD) había sido un antiguo youkai que había existido hace cientos de años, incluso antes de que yo naciera el cual poseía un gran poder espiritual, según se dice este se debía a que este youkai se alimentaba de las almas malignas de todos los ningen que atrapaba y de esa manera incrementaba en gran cantidad su poder... sin embargo Yoro no Wari fue muy ambicioso y en una ocasión intento derrotar a Raizen uno de los reyes del Makia para tomar su lugar sin embargo murió en el intento... también eh odio que el guardaba en forma celosa dos tesoros los cuales escondió en sus castillos uno de ellos era el que en aquel momento me encontraba apunto de robar y el segundo era un preciado espejo dorado del cual desconocía la ubicación..."

seguramente todos eso quejidos y llantos han de pertenecer a todos aquellos ningens que murieron en manos de aquel demonio y no pueden encontrar el descanso eterno... no me extrañaría que por esa razón este castillo se encuentre maldito...creo que esto será mas interesante de lo que pensé...-

" luego de reflexionar y de planear lo que haría o dejaría de hacer en ese momento me decidí a entrar... en un principio pensé que el aspecto del interior no podía ser peor que el del exterior... una vez adentro me di cuenta que estaba en un error, el interior de este poseía el mismo tono de roca que la parte exterior sin embargo en el suelo se podían distinguir todos los esqueletos de aquellos que habían entrado y no habían vuelto a ver a luz del sol.. el olor a sangre y de cadáveres era muy intenso por lo que se me dificultaba respirar... tomo un pañuelo y lo coloque en mi rostro a manera que solo dejara entrar el aire que necesitaba y proseguí en mi búsqueda de la gema... luego de caminar unos momentos mas sentí en forma clara como una esencia comenzaba a seguirme, me mantuve frió y a la expectativa de un posible ataque sin embargo de un momento a otro la presencia desapareció... no le di importancia a eso así que seguí en mi camino, luego de caminar sin un rumbo aparente al cabo de unos segundos me encontraba delante de una estatua de oro la cual poseía la forma de del antiguo dueño del castillo, al pie de esta se encontraba inscrito el nombre del youkai..."

Yoro no Wani...-

" a penas pronuncie esas palabras sentí como el suelo debajo de mis pies comenzó a temblar para dar paso a que debajo de mi se abriera un pasadizo haciendo me caer varios metros... "

- **kagon retsuzan shi!-**

" para mi fortuna logre convocar mi látigo de espinas… y digo para mi 'fortuna' ya que cuando voltee a ver hacia abajo pude distinguir unas grandes estacas de acero sobre salían del fondo y como en ellas habían incrustados cadáveres de youkais que no habían tenido la misma suerte que yo..."

debo de ser muy cuidadoso, pueden de haber mas de estas trampas por todo el lugar-

" cuando eleve mi mirada pude ver que en una de las paredes de aquella fosa había una entrada a un pasadizo el cual supuse que me llevaría a donde se encontraba la gema.. subí por mi látigo y entre a aquel pasaje... este era bastante amplio tanto de ancho como de alto por lo que pude desplazarme sin mayor problema, las paredes de este tenían un color gris brillante, camine unos cuantos metros mas y fue cuando entonces sucedió... accidentalmente con mi pie active una palanca accionaba una de las trampas de ese terrible lugar... pronto me vi atacado por una lluvia incesante de estacas de acero las cuales podían cortar lo que sea pude escapar de las primeras sin mayor problemas sin embargo a medida que iba avanzando estas se incrementando por lo que tuve que verme forzado a utilizar una de mis técnicas para evadirlas..."

fu ka enbu jin!-

**" al hacer contacto con los pétalos las estacas caían al suelo... gracias a eso pude salvar mi vida... aunque ahora que lo pienso bien no era para tanto... luego de pasar por todo ese pasillo por fin logre llegar a mi destino final, entre a una cámara muy grande de paredes lisas como las del pasaje del cual acababa de salir en las cuales había alrededor de seis figuras gigantes de piedra , sin embargo lo que capto mi atención de inmediato lo que se encontraba en el centro de esta, en un pedestal bajo una suave luz roja se encontraba la gema o mas bien el pendiente por el cual me había interesado y pasado por tantas dificultades..."**

- al fin... no se ve tan espectacular como me lo esperaba pero supongo que algo es algo...-

" fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi ya que se trataba de un pendiente pequeño aunque su gema como bien la habían descrito los youkais era muy bella... al momento de acercarme para tomarla algo me detuvo.. justo al lado contrario de donde me encontraba había una silueta oscura la cual se acercaba justamente a donde se encontraba el pendiente... aparentemente no se había percatado de mi presencia y al hacerlo dejo de avanzar, ambos nos quedamos observando con interés al otro esperando un posible ataque por departe de ambos sin embargo la silueta dirigió su atención hacia donde se encontraba el pendiente luego de eso me dirigió una mirada significativa y dijo con voz fría ..."

te advierto que... el pendiente de Yoro no Wani es mío...-

" luego de escuchar me sentí realmente molesto ya que había pasado por muchos problemas para llegar ahí por lo que en el mismo tono le respondí:"

lamento diferir en tus palabras pero eh pasado por muchos problemas para llegar aquí y no pienso marcharme con las manos vacías... este pendiente es mío por derecho, así que puedes marcharte...pues no pienso cedértelo...-

entonces supongo que tendré que quitártelo por las malas...-

" apenas termino de pronunciar estas palabras aquella silueta me ataco lanzándome una especie de hachas con el afán de decapitarme, sin embargo con la ayuda de mi **kagon retsuzan shi logre librarme del ataque... pasamos unos momentos mas midiendo nuestras fuerza hasta que sin saberlo activamos otra de las trampas que nos tenia deparado aquel lugar...a duras penas logramos esquivar una enorme roca la cual fue lanzada por una de las enormes figuras de piedra que había en la cámara... pronto las restantes cinco figuras empezaron a moverse con disposición de atacarnos..."**

**eres un estúpido! Por tu culpa ahora estas malditas figuras nos mataran!**

**mi culpa! Creo que estas en un error! Tu también estas en esta recamara!-**

**" apenas termine de responder a su reclamo tuve que saltar para esquivar otra de las rocas lanzadas por las figuras..."**

**' maldición! Si no hago algo rápido estas miserables figuras acabaran con nosotros...' – hey! Por donde entraste?-**

**por ese pasaje!-**

**" me indico un pasaje al otro extremo de la habitación al contrario de donde yo había entrado, mientras saltaba para esquivar los ataques..."**

**vamos entra en el!-**

**que demonios harás tu!- **

**eso no importa BAKA! Solo entra!-**

**" de mala gana el youkai entro por el pasaje mientras yo lo seguía... luego con ayuda de mi poder convoque el ma kai ni ojigisou y le ordene a la planta que lanzara sus rayos mortales a la parte superior de la cámara ocasionando un derrumbe para de esa manera lograr salir sin dificultad...corrí para alcanzar al sujeto que el que me había encontrado en la cámara y por una extraña razón se había detenido en el camino..."**

**hn creí que ya estabas fuera de aquí...-**

**no podía irme sin antes saber quien... cuidado! **

**"Exclamo este mientras me lanzaba al suelo para de esa manera salvarme de ser atravesado por una gran estaca, mas el se vio mal herido..."**

**eres un estúpido! Por que me protegiste!- **

**cállate y lárgate! Realmente no se por que te protegí! Pero ahora este es mi problema así que déjame en paz! Vete idiota!-**

**creerme que lo haría de no ser por que no me gusta deberle ningún favor a nadie...-**

**" lo mire de reojo y me incline para recostar su brazo en mi hombro y sacarlo de ahí sin embargo el me obligo a soltarlo y dijo molesto..."**

**. ya te dije que este es mi problem...-**

**" sus palabras fueron cortadas al momento en el que le propicie un golpe en el estomago con el afán de callarlo..."**

**sabes... no me gusta que me contradigan...-**

**ba... baka...-**

**" fueron sus palabras antes de quedar inconsciente por el golpe dado...,luego de eso lo coloque sobre mi espalda y lo comencé a cargar por aquel pasaje el cual era exactamente igual por el cual yo había ingresado a la cámara... cuando digo que 'igual' me refiero que hasta en el aspecto de las diferentes trampas que en su interior había... claro como ya había pasado por tales trampas me resulto mas fácil que la vez anterior y hubiera salido mas rápido de aquel lugar, de no ser por la carga que llevaba sobre mis hombros... pase por varias trampas mas hasta que por fin logre salir del pasaje...en el lugar en donde se trataba de una habitación muy amplia que conectaba con el salón principal de aquel castillo, apenas estuvimos en un lugar mas estable el youkai que llevaba en mis hombros empezó a toser y a retomar el conocimiento, lo coloque en el suelo y dije:"**

**- como te encuentras?...-**

- no tenias que salvarme!...puede salir por mi propia cuenta!...-

si claro...-

sin embargo... arigatoo...-

no... no hay problema...-

" en un principio dude sobre lo que tenia que hacer... después de eso vi como el se incorporaba y comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta principal para de esa manera salir por lo que decidí seguirlo... una vez afuera pude ver con claridad de quien se trataba... su apariencia era muy similar a la de un ningen; poseía cabello de color negro, sus ojos eran de color azul noche, su piel era trigueña, alto y en su espada tenia alas del mismo tono de su cabello...luego de unos momentos mas de seguirlo dije:"

cual es tu nombre?...-

por que habría de interesarte?...-

me gusta saber el nombre de los pocos tontos a los que me molesto en salvar...-

hn...- me llamo Kuronue... -" dijo molesto y agrego" – y podría saber el nombre de mi salvador?...-

mi nombre es Youko Kurama...-

así que tu eres el gran kitsune ladrón del makai... ja!...bien Youko Kurama al parecer después de todas las molestias que pasamos ninguno de los dos pudo alcanzar la gema...-

de hecho yo no estaría tan seguro de ello- " dije mientras que de mi cabello extraía la preciada joya.."

pero como!-

antes de hacer que la cámara se derrumbara con mi látigo de espinas logra alcanzar el pendiente... como ya has de haber visto no me dice en 'gran ' Youko Kurama por nada...-

si, lo que dices es muy cierto...-

toma...- " dije mientras le lanzaba el pendiente y lo atrapaba con sus manos..."- creo que esto te pertenece...-

de que demonios estas hablando?... tu lo robaste, por lo tanto te pertenece...-

yo entre a ese lugar no por que de verdad quisiera ese pendiente a diferencia tuya, si no por que quería encontrar algo con que 'entretenerme'...-

" por unos momento me observo con cuidado como buscando un indicio de que le estuviera tomando el pelo... sin embargo al cabo de un momento guardo el pendiente su bolsillo y dijo:"

arigatoo- " estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando se toco el costado de su tórax que tenia mal herido por protegerme..."

no creo que puedas llegar muy lejos con esa herida, permíteme revidarla...-

ya has hecho mucho por mi... déjame conservar el poco orgullo que me queda Youko Kurama...-

como te ya te dije en el interior de ese castillo no me gusta que me contradigan, además no te encuentras en una postura adecuada para renegarme algo...-

" de mala gana se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca y dejo que lo revisara... la herida era de una magnitud considerable... si ni hubiera sido atendida de inmediato probablemente hubiera muerto... luego de aplicar una planta medicinal y de cubrir la herida me retire del lugar sin decir palabra alguna creyendo que no volveria a ver a aquel Youkai de nombre Kuronue...mas me encontraba en un grave error. A la mañana siguiente me encontraba dando un ' paseo'm en un bosque del makai cuando de repente me vi rodeado de una gran cantidad de demonios de poder insignificante..."

que quieren insectos?...-

Youko Kurama sabemos que fuiste anoche al palacio de Yoro no Wani ( XD) entréganos la gema que se encontraba en el castillo o prepárate a perder tu vida...-

hnp pierden su tiempo ya que no poseo esa gema...-

mientes!-

" exclamo uno de los demonios mientras me atacaba con una espada..."

' ja! Basuras...' **kagon retsuzan shi!-**

**" exclame mientras con mi látigo despedazaba fácilmente el cuerpo del youkai… los ataque de los otros youkais no fueron diferentes al de ese, uno tras otro fueron cayendo hasta que uno de ellos me lanzo una red la cual se adherío a mi cuerpo impidiendo que me moviera con libertad ..."**

**'kuso! Si no hago algo estos insectos me mataran'...-**

**muere Youko Kurama!- **

**" dijo este mientras se disponía a cortarme con su espada... cerré los ojos esperando el golpe de gracias, mas este nunca llego ya que antes de que la espada hiciera contacto con mi cuerpo el youkai se encontraba en el suelo decapitado y una voz dijera..."**

**supongo que el gran Youko Kurama puede tener momentos de mala 'racha' o me equivoco?...- **

**Kuronue?...- " pregunte algo incrédulo al verlo delante de mi protegiéndome de los Youkais..."**

**quien demonios eres?- " exclamaron los otros youkais al verse interrumpidos en su labor..."**

**quien sea no tiene por que importarles ya que pronto morirán...- " dicho esto Kuronue de dirigió a donde estaban los youkais y en cuestión de segundos los cuerpo de todos ellos se encontraban en el suelo..."**

**no tenias por que ayudarme... solo estaba jugando con ellos...-**

**pues debo de objetar al respecto...- " decía esto mientras que con su hacha me liberaba de esa red y luego agregaba..." – además aun te debo un favor por haberme salvado la vida en dos ocasiones...-**

**en dos ocasiones?...-**

**no te hagas el inocente Youko Kurama!... la primera fue cuando me cargaste fuera del pasaje subterráneo del castillo y la segunda al curar mis heridas de las cuales no me di cuenta de que tan grave eran...-**

**a eso... no tienes no tienes por que pagarme nada...-**

**lo lamento pero tengo un orgullo que mantener... no te dejare de seguir hasta que pueda saldar mi deuda...-**

**hn.. has lo que quieras...-**

**" a partir de ese momento Kuronue no se despego de mi en ningún momento... en un principio su presencia me pareció un tanto molesta.. sin embargo con el pasar de los años y el tiempo en que pasamos juntos llegue a descubrir que poseíamos muchas cualidades y defectos en común por lo que llegue a considerar como mi mejor amigo...e incluso lo llegue a apreciar mas que a un amigo... mas de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado... "**

**las gotas de agua seguían deslizándose por los cristales con menor frecuencia que cuando Kurama comenzó a revivir cada uno de los momentos en su pasado... habían sido grandes momentos los que había pasado al lado de su amigo Kuronue , habían cometido grandes asaltos juntos y habían ganado gran reputación como ladrones en el makai... una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro por el hecho de que un recuerdo mas vino a su mente...**

**" hn.. en una ocasión después de que tenia varios años de conocer a Kuronue recuerdo en nuestra guarida mientras nos encontrábamos descansando de un robo le hice una pregunta que el no se esperaba y por años pensé en decírsela...:"**

**oye Kuronue... puedo hacerte una pregunta?...-**

**tu? Hacerme una pregunta? Y se puede saber desde cuando el gran Youko Kurama hace preguntas?...- dijo este con un tono de burla...**

**ja ja ja que chistosito... –**

**vamos Kurama sabes que es una broma... anda dime, que es lo que quieres preguntarme...-**

**bueno pues ha decir verdad es una duda que eh tenido desde hacia muchos años, pero como no la considere importante no te la hice...-**

**Kurama... tu sabes perfectamente que no me agrada que me anden dándole vueltas a los asuntos que me quieren decir... anda se directo y dime de una buena vez lo que quieres preguntarme...-**

**de acuerdo mi pregunta es... que fue lo que hiciste con el pendiente de Yoro no Wani?-**

**ja! Tanto preámbulo para dicha pregunta?-**

**hn.. si, se que es una pregunta estúpida pero tuve curiosidad por saber cuanto te dieron por el...-**

**de hecho Kurama espera que me hicieras dicha pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo... la verdad es que no me dieron nada por el pendiente...-**

**a que demonios te refieres?...-**

**lo que quiero decir es que no hice nada con el pendiente... decidí conservarlo...-**

**" apenas dijo estas palabras Kuronue extrajo de su bolsillo el pendiente y me lo mostró ya que en ese momento no creí lo que había dicho... conocía perfectamente a Kuronue y sabia que el era muy ambicioso por lo que no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de vender el pendiente para ganar una gran cantidad de dinero..."**

**y se podría saber por que demonios no lo vendiste?-**

**se que te sonara algo estúpido pero... decidí conservarlo para de esa manera recordar al Youkai que me salvo la vida...-**

**" hn.. recuerdo que en aquel momento no supe que responder ante la 'declaración' de Kuronue.. lo único que pude hacer fue voltearme para de esa manera esconder mi rostro el cual sentí como ardía fuertemente por la vergüenza lo cual provoco que mi compañero dejara escapar una carcajada ante mi reacción"**

**ja ja ja vaya esto si que es nuevo! El gran Youko Kurama se sonroja ante una cosa así...-**

** -cállate baka!-**

**" fue lo único que le pude decir entre dientes mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño sofá que teníamos en la guarida... acto seguido Kuronue se puso de pie y fue a sentarse a mi lado y dijo..."**

**anda no te malhumores por eso... que tal si me cuentas por que demonios te tardaste tanto al momento de escapar del castillo que acabamos de asaltar...-**

**vaya, hasta que por fin estas hablando cosas coherentes...-**

**oye! No me molestes o te ira muy mal...-**

**esta bien... pues, digamos que estaba 'extrayendo' información muy valiosa sobre el espejo dorado que por durante años hemos estado buscando...-**

**espera un momento... estamos hablando del espejo dorado que perteneció a Yoro no Wani? El otro gran tesoro de este Youkai?...-**

**exactamente...según la información que obtuve se exactamente donde se encuentra el castillo en donde se resguarda este espejo...la razón por la que no lo habíamos podido encontrar es por que se encuentra enterrado bajo tierra en medio de un bosque de bambú.. aunque me advirtieron que a diferencia del pendiente este es custodiado por un ejercito de Youkais de clase 'A' ahora que lo sabemos el robarlo será tarea sencilla...-**

**excelente!... aunque solo quiero que me aclares una duda que tengo... como demonios obtuviste esa información?-**

**digamos que tengo buenas maneras de 'persuasión'...-**

**que tal si en lugar de darme la versión larga simplemente me dices que te follaste a tu informante como lo has hecho con otros...-**

**en pocas palabras se podría decir que hice eso...-**

**como lograste safarte de tu nueva conquista?...-**

**digamos que le hice una promesa que lastimosamente no podré cumplir...-**

**dicho de otra forma, le dijiste que pronto volverías a su lado... cierto?...-**

**dicho de otra forma.. si eso hice...-**

**hn.. lo imagine...te conozco muy bien kitsune...-**

**lo cual de cierta forma me incomoda... aunque claro Kuronue tu tampoco te escapas de eso ya que yo te conozco muy bien también...-**

**acaso eso es una advertencia o una amenaza kitsune?...-**

**tómalo como quieras...- " dije esto mientras colocaba una mirada la cual estaba mezclada entre seriedad y por extraño que suene lujuria..."**

eres un kitsune muy travieso... ya te lo han dicho? Y también muy descuidado con lo que los otros sienten- "dijo Kuronue mientras se acercaba mas a donde me encontraba y colocaba su brazo detrás de mi en el respaldo del sofá en donde nos encontrábamos sentados..."

ja ja ja, sabes Kuronue tienes razón en el aspecto en el que soy un ser muy descuidado en cuanto a todo lo que hago... sin embargo, en lo travieso te aseguro que no tienes idea de que tan travieso puedo ser...- "mientras decía eso, coloque un rostro en el cual se reflejaba cierta lujuria que daba un cierto ambiente de travesura al ambiente..."

mnhp, eso es algo que me gustaría poner a prueba... –" respondió Kuronue ante la afirmación que había hecho y se acercaba mas a m, acortando la distancia entre ambos cuerpos..."

que tratas de insinua...-" mas mis palabras fueron acortadas al momento de sentir los labios suaves y cálidos de Kuronue sobre los míos... en uno momentos no puede asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pues nunca paso por mi mente el que Kuronue me besara de manera tan repentina, sin embargo cuando sentí sus manos acariciando mi espalda y cabellera de manera tan sensual empecé a responder a aquel beso... en un principio solamente jugábamos con la lengua del otro, sin embargo esto cambio cuando ambos empezamos a dejar en libertad nuestro instintos y nuestros besos y caricias se volvían mas profundas. Hubo un momento en que el aire falto a nuestros pulmones y tuvimos que separarnos, al hacerlo con lo primero que pude encontrarme fue con los ojos azules de Kuronue, los cuales estaban clavados en los míos..."

Kuronue...- "logre decir entre mi respiración entrecortada..."

shh kitsune, antes de que digas algo quiero decirte que eres un miserable Youkai!... sin necesidad de hacer nada, sin necesidad de decir o hacer un movimiento siempre logras enloquecer a cualquiera... supongo que eso es lo que te hace mas peligroso que tu mismo poder espiritual...-

"dicho esto se acerco y me mordió la parte inferior del labio como invitándome a seguir. Cuando termino de decir aquellas palabras sentí como un ardor en mi interior crecía y el cual no pude contener por mas tiempo, me abalance sobre el y comencé a besarlo con mas pasión, con hambre, nuestras manos se mantenían ocupadas recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, explorando, sintiendo con estas cada una de las partes del otro... sabia que el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el le causaba una gran molestia a causa de sus alas, por lo que, de la manera mas sensual intente colocarlo sobre mi, lo cual no fue una labor tan complicada pues Kuronue colaboraba de gran forma sin verse en la necesidad de interrumpir aquel momento que estábamos viviendo, podía sentir sus manos recorriendo toda mi espalda casi clavando sus mano en ella con tal de intensificar las sensaciones que experimentábamos... luego de unos momentos mas de caricias y besos la ropa que llevábamos puesta nos comenzó a molestar, yo estaba ardiendo en deseo, el deseo de poseerlo era tan grande que no me di cuenta de cuando literalmente on mis garras desgarre su chaleco con tal de poseer mas de aquella piel blanca, cuando quite su chaleco abandone aquella deliciosa boca comencé a besar su cuello para bajar a su pecho en el cual de forma traviesa mordí una de sus tetillas para arrancarle un gemido pronunciando mi nombre lo cual ocurrió exactamente como lo había deseado..."

Kurama...-

"Cuando termino de pronunciar mi nombre acerque mi boca a su oído y le dije con voz sensual..."

Que te sucede? Acaso esto no era lo que querías? El estar con el Youkai mas lujurioso de todos... acaso ya no te crees capaz de seguir?... pues lo lamento pues yo ya no me puedo detener...-

"Dicho esto lamí su oreja para luego mordisquear en forma juguetona el lóbulo de esta... creo que el haber dicho esto hizo que cierto espíritu competitivo de Kuronue se despertara pues mientras yo me concentraba en su oreja, el se dedico a besar mi cuello con tanta pasión y ardor para luego como acto de venganza por lo que había hecho con su tetilla me dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello arrancándome de esa manera un gemido de mi garganta y dejándome una pequeña marca... luego prosiguió a quitarme la parte superior de mi traje para que según el estuviéramos en las mismas " circunstancias", tomo la prenda y la arrojo lejos en el suelo que, al cabo de unos momentos le siguió el resto de nuestras ropas dejándonos cubiertos nada mas con el suave plumaje de Kuronue y mi cola mezclándose perfectamente... cuando ambos quedamos desprovistos de nuestras ropas dirigí mi mano al miembro ya erecto de Kuronue y comencé a trabajar en el con movimientos frenéticos y continuos, las caderas de Kuronue se movían al mismo ritmo que lo hacia mi mano, los gemidos de este se incrementaban y disminuían de acuerdo al movimiento que yo hacia entonces con un movimiento brusco decidí callarlo fundiéndonos nuevamente en un hambriento beso... luego de unos momentos mas de hacerlo sufrir el me pidió con la mirada que parar y luego dijo..."

eres ... un ... desgraciado Youko...te.. te gusta verme sufrir o me equivoco?...-

se podría decir que el verte tan inmune como lo estas es algo muy divertido y a la vez sexy...-

"luego me acerque a su rostro con el afán de besarlo, mas el ,e detuvo y me dijo..."

ya me canse de ser tu victima... quiero ver como por primera vez el gran Youko Kurama se muestra sumiso ante alguien...-

"dicho esto empezó a besarme nuevamente en la boca, con sus manos me mantenía inmovilizado para que no pudiera seguir con mis jueguitos " pervertidos" según el... poco a poco Kuronue empezó a bajar besando mi pecho, mi abdomen hasta llegar a donde estaba mi hombría la cual había permanecido erecta desde hacia un buen tiempo, de repente pude notar un extraño resplandor en sus ojos y pude imaginar lo que planeaba hacer y le dije:"

no te atrevas ha hacerlo teniéndome en estas condiciones... o por lo menos suelta mis manos...-

lo lamento Kitsune... pero tu ya te divertiste un buen tiempo... ahora es mi turno..-

"dicho esto se lamió el labio inferior y trago por completo mi miembro, al hacerlo fue tan grata la sensación que sentí en ese momento que tomo asiento de un solo impulso y deje escapar su nombre de mi garganta..."

Kuronue!...-

"Pude escuchar con claridad como el dejaba escapar una leve risa ante la reacción que tuve luego de eso con su lengua comenzó a trabajar con mi ya muy duro miembro ocasionando que mis caderas se movieran ante sus movimientos, hubo un momento en el que el me torturaba de la misma manera en que yo lo había hecho con el...luego de unos momentos de haber iniciado con ello logra zafar mis manos de las suyas y atraje su cabeza mas a mi con el afán de intensificar aquellas sensaciones, sin embargo cuando sentí que ya iba a llegar al clímax lo detuve en seco... no quería que me llevara a mis limites ... por lo menos no de aquella forma, con mis manos tome su barbilla y lo atraje nuevamente para atraparlo con mis labios, solo que con la variante de que yo seria el que retomaría el control de todo, me coloque sobre el teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo y de lastimarme con sus alas y comencé a besar con mas pasión que antes, esa era la primera vez en la que sentía una desesperación por poseer a alguien, por que ese Youkai me perteneciera por completo... luego de unos instantes mas de besarnos y acariciarnos acerque mi boca a su oído y le dije en un susurro mientras el se concentraba en mi cuello:"

Kuronue... yo... yo deseo poseerte, quiero que seas mío y quiero pertenecerte también...-

"Pude sentir como el interrumpía sus besos y carisias al escuchar estas palabras; se separo de mi unos centímetros para poder verme con esos hermosos ojos azules en forma directa..."

yo quiero exactamente lo mismo kitsune...- dicho esto me dedico una sonrisa y volvió a besarme...

"Cuando introduje mi miembro en el pude ver cierto sobresalto por departe de el, supongo que el no esperaba que fuera tan brusco, lo cual fue algo que me recalco después y me hizo pagar cuando fue su turno, sin embargo al momento de hacerlo pude sentir una gran cercanía con el, lo que me impulso a que a partir de ese momento a tratarlo con mas cuidado en mi vaiven logrando de esa manera quitarle suspiros y gemidos los cuales me incitaban a seguir... luego fue su turno, en un principio fue algo brusco conmigo, supongo que fue su manera de cobrarme lo que le había hecho al comenzar, sin embargo ese molesto dolor desapareció y fue sustituido por un placer que jamás había experimentado, fue algo tan suave, tan placentero que jamás logre imaginar... cuando ambos llegamos al clímax en su ultima envestida fue lo mejor.. aunque claro fue superado por lo que vino después... Kuronue se a recostó a mi lado y coloco sus alas de tal forma que nos sirviera de cobertor, luego de eso rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me atrajo mas a el con el afán de sentirme mas unido a el y me dijo en un susurro al oído..."

arigato kitsune...-

tushte kuronue?-

por permitirme estar contigo, por permitirme seguir a tu lado...-

entonces debería ser yo el agradecido por el hecho de que tu permanezcas a mi lado...-

Ai shiteru Kitsune...-

Ai shiteru Kuronue... con todo mi ser...-

"Luego de eso ambos quedamos completamente dormidos abrasándonos y brindándonos calor entre nosotros mismos... fueron de las cosas que siempre guarde en mi memoria, Kuronue fue el primer ser que llegue a amar con todo mi ser..."

el rostro del antiguo ladrón del makai se encontraba levemente sonrojado ante tales recuerdos y su sonrisa era un poco mas marcada... sin embargo esa se borro y fue sustituida por una expresión de dolor por el recuerdo final, el cual era sobre la manera en que murió Kuronue...

" aun no puedo entenderlo... todo había sido planeado a la perfección... nada podía salir mal...justo antes de entrar a ese maldito lugar recuerdo una de las ultimas palabras que cruce con el..."

Oye Kurama...- " empezó a decir el mientras observaba el castillo..."

que sucede Kuronue?...-

quiero que me prometas algo antes de entrar...-

que es lo que quieres que te prometa Kuronue?...-

prométeme que por nada del mundo expondrás tu vida...-

vamos no tiene sentido que me lo pidas.. esto será muy fácil...-

si lo se pero, solo por si las dudas prométeme que no te expondrás...-

si eso te hace sentir mas tranquilo, esta bien te lo prometo... no expondré mi vida por nada del mundo...-

gracias...-

" cuando termino de decir eso se inclino a mi y me dio un ligero beso en lo labios (nn) luego Kuronue y yo entramos de manera cautelosa en aquel castillo y pasamos por todas las pruebas que este poseía, eliminamos cuanto youkai se interponía en nuestro camino lo hicimos así hasta que llegamos a donde estaba resguardado el espejo.. Kuronue se quedo en la entrada de la cámara vigilando que no se acercara nadie mas, mientras tanto yo me ocupaba de tomar el espejo el cual estaba en una isla en medio de un pequeño lago de ácido... justo en el momento que tome el espejo se activo una especie de alarma la cual alerto a todos los youkais guardias de la existencia de dos intrusos en el palacio... Kuronue y yo corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, el me llevaba cierta ventaja ya que como se encontraba en la entrada de la cámara había salido antes... el se iba encargando de todos los 'insectos' que se atravesaban a nuestro paso mientras que yo me ocupaban de los que nos estaban siguiendo..."

estas bien kitsune!-

claro! Tu sigue adelante, yo voy bien!-

" luego de pasar por diferentes pasadizos logramos salir de aquel lugar y entramos al bosque de bambú que rodeaba y protegía al castillo..."

lo tienes?...-

claro!...-

" luego de eso empezamos a correr para de esa manera perder a los guardias que aun nos seguían... seguimos así un buen trecho hasta que eso sucedió... de forma misteriosa la cadena que sujetaba el pendiente de Kuronue se rompió ocasionando que este cayera al vació, inmediatamente Kuronue se percato de ello y se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de este.."

kuso!-

Kuronue! Vuelve! No vale la pena!- "grite con desesperación mientras veía como el regresaba..."

No Kurama, lo necesito! – "me recalco este mientras tomaba la delicada gema entre sus manos..."

Kuronue! No! – "fue lo único que puede pronunciar al ver como las afiladas estacas de bambú atravesaban el cuerpo de mi compañero ocasionándole heridas mortales... me di la vuelta para regresar y ayudarlo sin embargo el me grito..."

Kurama... olvídate de mi! corre! salva tu vida!...-

Pero, Kuronue!...-

no vuelvas kitsune estúpido!... tu prometiste que no expondrías tu vida!...-

" en ese momento recordé la promesa que le hice antes de que todo esto sucediera... incline mi mirada, me di la vuelta y escape de aquel lugar... lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue un grito de Kuronue pronunciando mi nombre.. luego de ello silencio...en la noche regrese al bosque en donde hacia unas cuantas horas vi como mi mejor amigo fue asesinado... las estacas que habían atravesado su cuerpo seguían erguidas en el mismo lugar en donde le quitaron la vida a Kuronue.. sin embargo su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo...seguramente aquellos youkais habían devorado por completo su cuerpo"...

Kuronue...-

" golpeé el suelo como símbolo de despecho como una manera de descargar toda la ira que tenia en mi interior, mientras que con mi otra mano carga el espejo aun y fue entonces cuando lo vi..."

pero si es...-

" A unos cuantos metros de las estacas se encontraba en el suelo el amuleto de Kuronue, al momento de acercarme a tomarlo note algo que me extraño y que luego me dio a entender sobre la verdadera causa de aquel 'accidente'... al momento de acercarme el amuleto se alejaba de donde yo me encontraba.. era como si este se estuviera apartando de algo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que era... para probar mi idea acerque el espejo a donde se encontraba el pendiente, apenas lo acerque unos centímetro el pendiente se aparto en forma violenta de este... al hacer memoria, recorde que en el momento en que el pendiente cayo este se encontraba a unos escasos centímetro del espejo..."

no... no puede ser!...-

será mejor que alejes ese espejo del pendiente...-

" dijo una vos a mis espaldas...al voltear a ver se trataba uno de los youkais que habían matado a Kuronue seguido de un pequeña división de guardias..."

y se podría saber por que?...-

Youko Kurama...- " empezó a decir este"- los tesoros que tienes en las manos pertenecieron al gran Yoro no Wani, sin embargo cada uno de estos posee su propia historia.. por ejemplo el pendiente que poseía tu compañero la gema del centro fue creada por una gota de sangre que pertenecía al descendiente de Yoro no Wani el cual murió al desafiar a su padre al cual odiaba... mientras tanto el espejo fue creado a partir de las lagrimas del padre.. es poco sabido que la raza a la que pertenecían tanto padre como hijo al momento de derramar lagrimas producían gruesas gotas de oro... sin embargo a pesar de los años que han pasado desde que aquel acontecimiento sucedió se sigue viendo reflejado el odio que el hijo sentía hacia Yoro no Wani...-

Que quieres decir con ello?...-

lo que quiero decir es que estos dos tesoros no pueden permanecer cerca como ya has visto ya que si estos se acercan el uno al otro la gema produce un pequeño destello de poder para alejarse del espejo...-

" cundo termino de decir eso todo fue claro para mi... la razón por la que ambos tesoros habían permanecido tan lejos uno del otro, del porque surgió ese percance con el pendiente..."

kuso!-

no te sientas mal Youko Kurama, pronto le harás compañía a tu amigo en el otro mundo...-

" dijo el youkai mientras que seguido de los otros se lanzaban en mi contra...jamás llegaron en donde me encontraba ya que valiéndome de mi poder espiritual convoque a la planta sensitiva del mundo de los espíritus las cuales acabaron con ellos en cuestión de segundos... luego de eso tome el pendiente lo guarde en un lugar fuera del alcance del espejo y me aleje de aquel lugar con el rostro inclinado repitiéndome una y otra vez que de haber sabido.. de haberme enterado de aquella leyenda probablemente Kuronue no habría muerto.. que Kuronue seguiría a mi lado...vague por un buen tiempo hasta que llegue a un gran lago que se encontraba cerca del bosque.. con despecho e ira arroje el espejo al interior de este... tuve la intención de hacer lo mismo con el pendiente, sin embargo decidí conservarlo para de esa manera recordar el nombre del culpable de la muerte de mi compañero... su nombre de ese youkai era Youko Kurama...si no mal recuerdo a partir de ese momento me volví mas frió y cruel contra mis contrincantes.. pasados unos años el sacrificio de Kuronue en cierta forma fue en vano ya que sucedió que en uno de mis rutinarios robos un cazador de espíritus me atrapo y dejo gravemente herido... me vi forzado a escapar al ningenkai y reencarnar en un ningen aun sin nacer para de esa manera salvar mi vida... en el ningen que ahora soy..."

( n/a: termina el punto de vista de Kurama)

Lagrimas de ira rodaban por las delicadas mejillas de Kurama ya que por una tontería, por un estúpido error había dejado ir al ser que en su determinado momento había significado todo para el... no dudo en ningún momento descargar toda su ira en contra un espejo el cual lo reflejaba a si mismo... al separar su puño del espejo fragmentado empezó a derramar unas leves gotas de sangre... sin embargo al alzar su mirada para ser las condiciones en que había quedado el espejo vio una figuro oscura la cual además de el se veía reflejada en el este... aquella figura pertenecía al youkai de fuego que ahora era su compañero... Hiei se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la ventana mirando hacia el interior de la habitación, en su frente se resaltaba el brillo de su jagan con el cual ahora conocía un poco mas sobre la historia del kitsune...el brillo de este desapareció para luego ser cubierto por la venda que este siempre usaba... Kurama se acerco a la ventana y dejo pasar al koorime ya que sabia que no tenia sentido ocultarle nada...

hola-

Hiei... que haces aquí?...-

pues yo... viene a ver como estabas ya que note que desde que tuviste aquel combate con el dios youkai te pusiste algo melancólico por el recuerdo de tu antiguo compañero...-

si...-

Kurama yo... es decir... no deberías de sentirte culpable sobre ello...-

Veo que con tu jagan te has esterado de todo o me equivoco?..-

A si es... te has molestado conmigo Kitsune?...-

No Hiei, es solo que... no me puedo dejar de sentirme culpable sobre la muerte de Kuronue...si tan solo yo hubiera regresado...-

Kurama... si tu hubieras regresado, por mas débiles que fueran esos youkais seguramente hubieras corrido la misma suerte que tuvo tu antiguo compañero y su sacrificio hubiera sido en vano...si bien es cierto que años después perdiste tu forma de Youko Kurama por un ligero descuido, de no ser por Kuronue no hubieras podido tener la oportunidad de reencarnar en Shuuichi Minamino, tu y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido y no formaríamos el gran dúo que somos...-

Cuando termino de decir aquellas palabras el koorime le brindo un abrazo a Kurama a manera de ocultar su sonrojo que su propio comentario le había producido y de brindarle apoyo a la persona que mas significaba para el... en un principio Kurama no supo como responder ante esta acción, sin embargo pasados unos segundos correspondió el abrazo que Hiei le estaba brindando, luego de ello se acerco al oído de este y dijo...

es cierto Hiei, de no ser por Kuronue no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerte y de compartir contigo todo lo que siento...-

dicho esto ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego se dieron un beso...al separarse Hiei dijo:

ai shiteru kitsune...-

ai shiteru Hiei…-

luego de eso ambos se unieron en otro abrazo el cual expresaba cuanto sentían…

" arigatoo Kuronue-kun, por haberme brindado todo, tu amistad, tu amor , pero sobretodo la oportunidad de vivir para conocer a Hiei..." (n.n)

" los sentimientos deben ser libres, no se debe juzgar el amor del futuro por el sufrimiento del pasado..."( Paulo Coehlo )

-+ - + -

Hola criaturas de Ra! Como han estado? Espero que bien después de haber leído este fic... veamos que es lo que quiero decirles... bueno en primera justificarme del por que no puse un comentario al inicio... la razón es que creí que se vería mejor así... luego si lo abran notado a diferencia de mis otros fics ( jajaja como tantos que tengo!) no puse ni una sola intervención.. ah! se va a acabar el mundo! Jajajaja no ya me estoy poniendo astral! Y bueno que mas les quiero decir... ah si! La primer frase es cien porciento Hojesama así que: su reproducción esta penada por la ley! (XD) huy que miedo! Creo que me puse cursi al escribir esto... sobretodo el final... lo siento por los fanáticos de Hiei pues solo salió en la ultima parte de este.. por Ra no me maten! Pero hay que admitir que su participacion fue muy buena ... bueno queda bajo su criterio...y bueno ya los dejo pues tengo que ir a escribir otros fics que tengo en mi cabecita.. espero qque les haya gustado y por favor... dejen reviews! Arigatoo y ja ne!

f. Hojesama Ku.

P.D: este fic es en memoria de Kuronue- kun... una gran persona y amigo.. te extrañare! Arigato por todo! (n.n)


End file.
